cuttheropefandomcom-20200223-history
Cut the Rope: Time Travel
|Row 3 title = Platform(s) |Row 3 info = iOS, Android, Nintendo3Ds |Row 4 title = Genre(s) |Row 4 info = Puzzle}} Cut the Rope: Time Travel is a Cut the Rope sequel that was released on April 18, 2013. It shows Om Nom travelling back to the time of his ancestors. In terms of gameplay, the player now has to feed candy to two monsters rather than to only one. List of Boxes final shots]] Unlike the original game, boxes now contain 15 levels each. The story begins in 2013, when a time machine appears in Om Nom's room while he is trying to eat a piece of candy. The time machine opens and sucks in Om Nom's candy. The little creature tries to get it back, but is sucked into the time machine. He appears too obese to get through. He tries to push himself out, but is sucked back in, making Om Nom start a journey through several epoques. As of February 2017, the game features 12 time periods: * The Middle Ages is the first epoque. Om Nom meets his medieval ancestor, who wears a horned helmet. Chains are introduced, which play the same role as ropes, but can only be broken with special blades, which can also break the candy. This box also serves as an introduction for newcomers and is the fifth epoque in chronological order. * The Renaissance features another Om Nom's ancestor, with a feather in his hat, a sharp beard and moustache, who resembles an image of Renaissance artists and scientists. Time freeze is the base mechanic for this level pack, as it gives great control over the movements of the both candies, though it also introduce spikes and air cushions as well. This is also the sixth epoque in chronological order. * Pirate Ship introduces bombs that explode on impact, throwing off all the nearby objects and introduces bouncing platform that bounce objects. The ancestor seems to be a pirate captain, wearing a hat, an earring and smoking a pipe. This is also the seventh epoque in chronological order. * Ancient Egypt features flying candy that follows the movements of another candy and rockets. The ancestor is wearing white and blue striped nemes, a pharaoh's headdress. This is also the second epoque in chronological order. * Ancient Greece ancestor is wearing a laurel wreath. Two rotating platforms with Om Nom and his ancestor are present in each level, so only one creature is present at any moment. A button switches the platform whenever a candy passes by. This age also introduces portals and is the third epoque in chronological order. * The Stone Age ancestor is notably bigger than Om Nom, has some spots on the belly and a bone as a head decoration. The player is able to move stones forward and backward, which results in stars, spikes, portals, bouncing platforms etc. moving with a clock. This is also the first epoque in chronological order, though that's pretty obvious. * Disco Era ancestor is wearing bug-eye sunglasses and curly hair, with appearance resembling the idols of the 70s. The player must stop the beam lights (which destroy the candy) with the help of a disco ball. This is also the tenth epoque in chronological order. * Wild West ancestor is wearing a western sheriff hat and has grey hair and a mustache. He also has wheat in his mouth. The play is able to touch the candies with glowing ropes around them to connect one rope with them together. This is also the ninth epoque in chronological order. * Asian Dynasty ancestor wearing a hat and a long white beard. In this age, a brand new red Chinese hand fan can hide the elements in the level. This is also the fourth epoque in chronological order. * Industrial Age ancestor wearing a black hat, resembles to the magic hat in Cut the Rope with a mustache. In this age, magnet button makes the candies attach each-other. This is also the hardest age ever and is the eighth epoque in chronological order. * The Future ancestor (or more appropriately descendant) is wearing futuristic-like helmet and gloves. He also sounds like a robot. This level features a radio candy that moves along with Future Om Nom's platform. It requires completion of the previous levels to unlock. This is also the last epoque in chronological order, though that's pretty obvious. * Parallel Universe features nothing new, as it is a collection of the previous ancestors. Because of this, this box has no specific epoque and is therefore null and void to the timeline. The box, unlike others, has 20 levels. It requires 3 star completion of the previous levels to unlock. The story finishes with Om Nom reaching a vault full of candy. We see him with a crown decorated with candies. It's unknown how he got home, but somehow he probably did. Cartoon Om Nom Stories cartoon series launched a new season along with the release of Time Travel. These animated shorts give more detail on Om Nom traveling in time. Achievements The game includes achievements system implemented with the help of Scoreloop service. As of August 2013, the game has 29 achievements. Gallery Ancient Egypt.jpg|Ancient Egypt art Medieval.jpg|The Middle Ages art Pirate.jpg|Pirate Ship art Prehistoric.png|The Stone Age art Renaissance.jpg|The Renaissance art TT promo 1.png|Promotional posters TT promo 2.png CTRT.png|The Burger King toys based on the game Om Nom's Ancestors in CTRTT.jpg|A close-up of ancestors ancest.jpg|Om Nom's ancestors' appearences in the New Years Resolution Art(Shown on Facebook) EN 01.jpg|Promo images EN 02.jpg EN 03.jpg EN 04.jpg EN 05.jpg Cut the Rope Time Travel - Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay trailer Cut_the_Rope_Time_Travel_Wallpaper.jpeg|Wallpaper External links * Cut the Rope: Time Travel at App Store * Cut the Rope: Time Travel at Google Play ru:Cut The Rope: Time Travel Category:Time Travel Category:Games